CUANTOS DONUTS HACEN FALTA?
by Tsukina
Summary: Jared Padalecki es un trabajador de una tienda de donuts. Un dia, un chico se cruza en su camino y dice algo que no puede olvidar.


**Titulo:** Cuantos donuts hacen falta? (How many donuts does it take?)  
**Autor:** deviantdev  
**Traductor:** Tsukina  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki  
**Resumen:** Jared Padalecki es un trabajador de una tienda de donuts. Un dia, un chico se cruza en su camino y dice algo que no puede olvidar.

"Hey, Padalecki! Te necesitan aqui en el mostrador," dice una chica bajita, llamada Sandy.

Jared mira a la chica desde su puesto mientras rellenaba donuts con crema. "Ahora?" pregunta. "Porque?"

Sandy se encoge de hombros. "Algo sobre un puñado de chicos punks," contesta. "No lo se. McG no quiere problemas."

"Vale, pues termina tu estos donuts," le dice Jared.

"Puag, que asco," se queja la chica. "Esto es tan degradante para las mujeres."

"Es crema, nada mas, y estas comenzando a hacer que me pregunte si eres lesbiana," murmura Jared.

"Que pasa si lo soy?" contesta Sandy. "Tu apuntas para el equipo local. Porque no puedo yo?"

Jared gira sus ojos. "Esto es por un enamoramiento que tuviste conmigo cuando comenzaste a trabajar aqui, cierto?" pregunta Jared.

"Que te jodan, capullo," dice Sandy, sonriendo un poquito.

"Yo tambien te quiero," canturrea el castaño mientras sale hacia el mostrador. Alli se encuentra a cinco tios, vestidos con cadenas, el pelo multicolor, piercings y botas negras de combate. Jared esta sorprendido de que se siguiese haciendo eso. Los mira mientras despacha a dos clientes.

Uno de los tipos, el mas alto, con una mirada clara y un pelo algo raro, se le queda mirando, y Jared se siente algo confuso de repente. Este respira hondo durante un momento y despues mira hacia otro lado mientras comienza a caminar hacia el castaño.

"Hey" dice el chico.

Jared gira su cabeza para mirar al chico, y inmediatamente se da cuenta de los ojos del tipo y de sus rosados labios. "P-puedo ayudarle?" pregunta Jared.

"Eso depende," dice el chico, mientras recorre el cuerpo de Jared con su mirada.

"Veras, tengo 30 pavos que dicen que puedes encajar siete de esos deliciosos donuts en tu polla."

"Perdona?" pregunta Jared, indignado.

"Ya me oiste, guapo," dice el chico. "Ahora, que tal si cojo una docena de esos deliciosos donuts y jugamos a enroscar anillas en el baño?"

"Creo que deberias irte," dice Jared, enfureciendose de ira. _[i Como se atreve este tipo a pensar que yo haria algo tan juvenil y ... y tan obsceno/i_

El chico sonrie algo afectado. "Vale, pero aun asi me llevare una docena de esos donuts con su agujero," pregunta. "Yo solo puedo llenarlos de crema."

Jared traga con dificultar, antes de asentir. "Vienen corriendo," dice el, y no es hasta que se da la vuelta cuando se da cuenta de lo que habia dicho, y se maldice a si mismo mientras mete en una bolsa una docena de donuts. Cuando se da la vuelta el chico se moja los labios con la lengua lascivamente, lo que hace que Jared casi tire la bolsa. "Eso seran seis dolares y setenta y siete centavos," dice el castaño.

El chico le da a Jared un billete de cinco dolares, uno de un dolar y algo de cambio. "Quedate el cambio, semental."

Mientras el chico se gira y se da la vuelta, Jared cuenta el cambio. Hay exactamente sesenta y nueve centavos. Levanta la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver al chico mirandolo desde la puerta.

"Hey, Padalecki," dice Sandy a su lado. "Que haces flirteando con Jackle?"

Jared parpadea, y despues mira a Sandy. "Jackal?" pregunta Jared. "Como el animal?"

"No, como el alias." dice Sandy. "J-A-C-K-L-E. Su nombre es Jensen Ackles, y es un mimado, chico rico que vive aun con sus padres."

"Oh," dice el castaño. "No estaba flirteando. Le vendi donuts."

"Mmhmm," dice Sandy. "Da igual, solo...ten cuidado con ese chico." Su voz disminuye a un susurro. "He oido que mato a un hombre con un golpe en el cuello."

"Que?" pregunta Jared. "Ni de coña. Tienes que parar de salir con esa chismosa, Sophia."

Sandy gira los ojos molesta. "Da igual, solo lo digo," dice. "Ahora, vuelve y termina de rellenar esos donuts."

"Vale," dice Jared, comenzando a andar hacia la parte trasera de nuevo, pero se para mientras mira a la linea de donuts colocada en el mostrador, y las palabras del chico comienzan a repetirse en su cabeza. [i"Ttengo 30 pavos que dicen que puedes encajar siete de esos deliciosos donuts en tu polla"/i Jared trago dificilmente y se relamio los labios. Miro detenidamente a los donuts y comenzo a pensar.

"Te llevas 15, Padalecki?" dice una voz.

Jared mira para ver a su jefe, McG mirandolo. "Uh, si, puedo?"

"Como quieras," dice McG. "Solo diselo a las chicas de delante antes de irte."

"Claro," contesta el castaño. Coge una bolsa vacia y la llena con una docena de donuts, despues sale y le dice a Sandy que se ha los ha llevado. Tan pronto como esta seguramente encerrado en los lavabos de los empleados, abre la bolsa de donuts y lame sus labios algo nervioso. [iEsto es una locura y una estupidez/i se dice a si mismo, ppero el pensamiento de ese chico deslizando los donuts sobre su miembro hacen que este se eleve y haga nota de presencia.

Con las manos temblorosas, Jared desabrocha sus pantalones y baja la cremallera, despues masajea su miembro hasta que esta duro. Una vez que esta seguro de que no puede estar mas dura, coge el primer donut y lo coloca en su miembro. Uno. Repire la misma accion seis veces mas facilmente, despues desliza el septimo al rededor de la cabeza, dejando su miembro totalmente cubierto. "Siete," dice en voz alta. "Joder!"

Tan pronto como se los quita todos, los vuelve a meter en la bolsa y se masturba, pensando en un cierto chico con una mirada azulada, mientras acaba con un suave gruñido. Despues, se limpia con algo de agua y toallas de papel, y tira los donuts usados a la basura, comiendose uno de los donuts sin usar mientras sale a la calle.

Sandy lo mira fijamente. "Dime que no usaste el baño de empleados para masturbarte," dice la chica.

"No," dice Jared, pero su cara esta sonrojada y sabe que probablemente tenga el aspecto de haberse corrido hace cinco minutos. "Que asqueroso." Jared pasa por al lado de la chica, pero se detiene cuando McG aparece delante de el.

"Te requieren en el mostrador principal," dice McG. "Un vendedor se ha quejado sobre unos donuts que le vendiste. Mejor que te encargues de ello."

Jared asiente. "Si, señor." dice, mientras camina hacia fuera, esperando a algun capullo de mediana edad, pero lo que encuentra es el chico de antes. "Mierda."

El chico sonrie. "Hola, de nuevo," dice.

"Que le pasa a tus donuts?" pregunta Jared.

"Nada," contesta el chico. "Solo queria saber si soy treinta dolares mas pobre o ciento veinte dolares mas rico."

Jared se llena de ira, y abre su boca para negarlo, pero entonces la cierra y se acerca al chico, con la voz en un susurro. "Siete," le dice. "Con medio centimetro libre."

"Si?" pregunta el chico. "Eso cuanto es? 22 centimetros? Joder, tio. Estas bien dotado." Relame sus labios y se acerca aun mas. "Yo puedo deslizar media docena con muy poco libre."

"Entonces, deberias ir y recoger tu dinero," le dice Jared, poniendose en su sitio y aclarando su garganta.

"Lo haría," contesta el chico, girandose para irse, "pero no aposte nada con nadie."

END.


End file.
